


But Dean likes Cowboys

by Pimento



Series: Art and Art Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Drabble, Fanart, Fluff, Funny, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Woody!Cas, heavily implied destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento
Summary: The Winchesters really should know better than to leave Gabriel in charge of costumes on Hallowe'en.Art created for the ProfoundBondExchange for the lovely EllenOfOz.





	But Dean likes Cowboys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllenOfOz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/gifts).



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/31774221188/in/dateposted/)

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146072938@N08/45646111731/in/photostream/)


End file.
